Indiana Jones Adventure World
}} 'Indiana Jones Adventure World' is a rebranding of Zynga's Facebook social network game ''Adventure World released in September 2011. The game's integration with the ''Indiana Jones'' brand began in October 2011 as Adventure World: An Indiana Jones Game. After the rebranding began, Indiana Jones started communicating to the player through in-game mailed messages. On November 29, 2011, the game was renamed to Indiana Jones Adventure World and the character of Indiana Jones was introduced as an in-game non-player character with player adventures considered part of the ''Indiana Jones'' canon. Publisher's summary Alright adventurers, time to hold on to those sweet, suede fedoras. We have a runaway boulder of excitement to share. Zynga is proud to announce that we’re teaming up with Lucasfilm to bring ''Indiana Jones - the KING of lost idol hunting, bull whipping, holy grail-ing and flying (but not landing) - to your favorite adventure game. Adventure World: An Indiana Jones Game will be coming soon to a browser near you. Adventure World unlocks a whole wide world of exploration, discovery and puzzle-solving fun, and the world just wouldn’t be the same without the icon that defines adventure as we know it.'' A very special integration with ''Indiana Jones is starting in October. But don’t wait to grab life by the boulders! Play Adventure World now at: http://apps.facebook.com/playadventureworld/. Check out our Facebook fan page for more info: http://www.facebook.com/adventureworld'' Plot summary The newest recruit of the Adventure Society travels the world to discover the secret of El Dorado in Central America, solve the riddle of the Sphinx in Egypt and uncover the mystery of the Yeti in Tibet. Indiana Jones and the Calendar of the Sun Indiana Jones is flown to South America by Jock Lindsey to search for the Calendar of the Sun — an artifact said to create eclipses — assisted by the Adventure Society's newest member. On their approach to the jungle, the pair travel through an area with flora thought to be extinct. There, they find and investigate a standing stone. With his research indicating that the Calendar is made up of two pieces, one representing the sun and the other the moon, Jones decides that if his partner looks for the Lunar Component, he would go after the Solar Component. The journey toward the Moon Temple takes the Adventure Society member through a place containing more extinct specimens, albeit in the form of three birds: the dodo, Great Auk and Red-throated Wood Rail. For Jones, his search for the Sun Temple leads to a run-in with Forrestal, a rival archaeologist. Appearances Characters *Professor John Allen *Emily Balderdash *Cargo Carl *Day-Long Deb *Amelia Earhart *Flippy the Frog *Fluffy the Ewe *Forrestal *Trip Hawthorne *Zoey Hugo *Instant Ivy *Indiana Jones *Jock Lindsey *Long-Haul Larry *Malcolm *Moderate Mary *Montezuma *Quick Quentin *Sleepy the Sloth *Smokey the Canary *Ken Sprocket *Steamy the Salamander *Two-Day Tom *Lady Octavia Wilde *A. Zyng Locations *Central America **Base Camp **Cave of Montezuma **Cavern **Deep Jungle **El Dorado **Lost Cave **Mountain **Volcano *China *Cuba **Havana *Egypt **Cairo *Hong Kong *London *South America **Brazil **Moon Temple **Sun Temple *Tibet *United States of America **National Museum **New York Artifacts *Arrowhead Collection **Jade Arrowhead **Onyx Arrowhead **Rock Arrowhead **Gold Arrowhead **Ruby Arrowhead *Azure Skull *Bird Idol *Blue Feather *Calendar of the Sun **Lunar Component **Solar Component *Champion's Sunstone *Conquistador Collection **Doubloon **Aruebus **Mastiff Collar **Pike Head **Helmet *Crystal skull *El Dorado Collection **Gold Dust **Gold Necklace **Gold Trinket **Gold Headdress **Gold Beads *Gemstone Collection **Gleaming Jet **Fire Opal **Raw Jade **Amethyst Geode **Quartz Spike *Green Feather *Jade Vase *Jaguar Idol *Jewelry Collection **Onyx Ring **Onyx Lip Plug **Oynx Earring **Onyx Necklace **Onyx Brooch *Luxury Goods Collection **Jade Trinket **Feathers **Abalone Shell **Gold Necklace **Cotton Cloth *Monkey Idol *Mountainheart Gem *Montezuma's Headdress *Red Feather *Ruby Vase *Snake Idol *Standing Stones *Warrior Collection **Atlatl **Feather Shield **Jaguar Helmet **Hide Cloak **Obsidian Club Weapons *Weapon Collection **Obsidian Spear **Obsidian Club **Obsidian Knife **Obsidian Axe **Obsidian Bolo Tools *Adventurer's Master Key Miscellanea *Adventure Society *Base Camp Collection **Antidote **Globe **Guide **Pen **Umbrella *Camel *Canary *Dodo *Frog *Great Auk *Indy Collection **Indiana Jones' journal **Term Papers **Reading Glasses **Indiana Jones's Shoulder Bag **Glyphed Scroll *Jaguar *Llama *Monkey *Red-throated Wood Rail *Salamander *Sloth *Snake *Tapir *Marajoara *Miner Collection **Railroad Spike **Rock Hammer **Gold Pan **Jackhammer **Hardhat *Mountaineer Collection **Carabiners **Harness **Hand Chalk **Ice Axe **Sturdy Rope *Rescued Animal Collection **Sloth Blanket **Wool Sweater **Canary Feather **Salamander Tooth **Lucky Frog *''The Daily Dig'' Behind the scenes Adventure World was first released on Facebook in September 2011. A week later, it was announced that the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise would be introduced in the October of that year, which saw specific expeditions within the game tagged with the Indiana Jones name while Indiana Jones himself interacted with players via letter from his desk at the National Museum. The game's loading screen claimed that "Indy was coming in Oct!", however the notice was updated to omit the month by the time November rolled around and Zynga announced via their forums that the archaeologist's appearance in the game was still to be unveiled.Indiana Jones update: at Community Forums In-game, players were informed by letter that Jones was delayed by his plane having been shot down 'accidentally' over Havana.Adventure World Zoey's Tent: Everything you need to know at Games Blog On November 29, 2011, the game was renamed as Indiana Jones Adventure World and given a new introduction. Players were given the opportunity to encounter Indiana Jones in their gameplay, and new Indiana Jones storylines were introduced.The New Indiana Jones prequel isn't a movie, it's a Zynga Facebook game at Kotaku A Zynga press release that day revealed the game is set in 1934. Hal Barwood was responsible for "Narrative Design" on the game.Hal Barwood credits at FiniteArts.com Notes and references External links *Indiana Jones Whips His Way onto Adventure World! at Zynga.com *Adventure World at Facebook.com *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9BuYGNvDEE&feature=channel_video_title Indiana Jones Adventure World trailer] at YouTube.com *The New Indiana Jones prequel isn't a movie, it's a Zynga Facebook game at Kotaku * *FarmVille meets Indiana Jones for real in Adventure World soon at Blog.Games.com * Zynga to add Indiana Jones to its Adventure World social game at VentureBeat.com Category:Computer and Video Games